


Bella, Bella

by Rifleks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Poetry, Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifleks/pseuds/Rifleks
Summary: A poem about a beautiful woman that a man wishes to be real.





	Bella, Bella

* * *

Bella, Bella, flute or cello  
Play within your heart;  
Leaves of autumn, red and yellow,  
Seek you from afar…

Bella, Bella, kind and mellow –  
Music in your eyes;  
Lives of ours: a clever melody -  
Simple, no disguise.

Bella – translator and poet,  
Singer, lover, friend;  
Bella…Quill of mine is honed  
To your wave and trend.

Bell, Bella, should we venture,  
Dare and create? –  
Stories modern, future, ancient…  
I’m a bit afraid.

Shall we live with wild abandon?  
Sing about the stars?  
Live as wizards, lovers, bandits?  
Stunning be and stunned?

Bella, Bella, end the lyrics –  
Tales lie ahead:  
Tall and fairy, moral, fleeting….  
Let me have your hand.

Bella – five such simple letters…  
Infinite, to wit.  
Bella, please be real, you’d better!  
Leave not with the wind…


End file.
